neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Blanc
Blanc, also known as White Heart, is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lowee. She represents Nintendo home consoles which is referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Blanc's throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Musical Themes *'White Heart's Theme': In Hyperdimension Neptunia, White Heart has her own theme composed by Kenji Kaneko that plays during her boss battles during the main story of the game. Unlike the other CPU boss battle themes, Blanc's theme does not appear on the Hyperdimension Neptunia OST. White Heart's theme has a very festive, carnival sound to it. This is most likely to fit the look of her landmass and the fact that Nintendo is known for its party games. *'Blanc's Theme': In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Blanc has her own theme composed by Kenji Kaneko. Like most of the other character themes, Blanc's theme does appear on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory OST as the twentieth track. Her theme plays during her boss battle fight. *[[Dear... every day|'Dear... every day']]: Blanc's first character song on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Shugo Megami Character Song CD Vol.4 album. It is preformed by her human form. *MY RULE: Blanc's second character song on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Shugo Megami Character Song CD Vol.4 album. It is preformed by her goddess form. *[[Dear... every day (idol dance ver)|'Dear... every day (idol dance ver)']]: A remixed version of Dear... every day in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. *[[Fly High! (idol dance ver)|'Fly High! (idol dance ver)']]: Blanc's version of Neptune's song in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. *[[With Confidence (idol dance ver)|'With Confidence (idol dance ver)']]: Blanc's version of Noire's song in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection *[[HP ∞ LOVE Power (idol dance ver)|'HP ∞ LOVE Power (idol dance ver)']]: Blanc's version of Vert's song in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection *[[Mira Infinity|'Mira Infinity']]: The final song unlocked in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. It was later released on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Share Complete Discs set with both a solo version and a group version with the other CPUs. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Main Article: Blanc/Producing Perfection When the idol group known as MOB48 appears, Vert and the other CPUs take on the role of idols to reclaim their lost shares. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Main Article: Blanc/Hyperdevotion Noire Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Main Article: Blanc/U: Action Unleashed MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Main Article: Blanc/MegaTagmension Blanc Blanc is the main protagonist in this game, with Neptune being the deuteragonist. Joining Neptune's Film Club as the director and script writer, both of them star as the protagonists in their own zombie movie. Drama CDs If A Goddess was Your Wife On the If A Goddess Was Your Wife ''drama CD, Blanc has been neglecting her husband in favor of reading books. When she finally takes a break from the book she is reading, she inquires as to what he needs for her. Her husband commons on the lack of skin-ship in their relationship which surprises Blanc to an extent due to being perfectly happy just reading with him all the time and not doing anything else. Understanding with the problem, Blanc begins to think of a way to solve the issue. She recalls one of the romance novels she read in the past having a similar situation and decides to allow him to rest his head her lap so that he can have his skin-ship while the two of them both carry on with their books. She becomes flustered by this due to having allowed a guy to rest on her lap before, however she also believes it isn't too bad. As she resumes her book, Blanc notices how her husband is just staring at her face instead of at his book and says that he's making her curious and unable to read her book properly. When her husband says looking at her face is more interesting than the book, she become flustered for a second time and tells him that her face isn't for show and that he should just go to sleep if he's bored of reading. Blanc tries to read her book again but is distracted by the way he is moving his head in her lap. She then gets upset and tells him not to get carried away just because she's letting him rest on her lap before knocking him unconscious. She believes that maybe she got a bit too carried away, but then decides that he deserved what he got. Blanc allows him to rest on her lap unconscious while she continues to finally read her book in peace. The Goddesses will Sleep with You Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation '''Main Article': Blanc/Anime Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School Non-Neptunia Appearances Touch Shot! Love Application In Touch Shot! Love Application Blanc makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features both Blanc and her sisters from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses their Chirper Gamipics as part of the icons on the protagonists phone while the wallpaper of the phone is taken from the official wallpaper from Hyperidmension Neptunia mk2 that features all three of them. Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Soul Z as part of the Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set downloadable content, the player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble Blanc. This DLC pack includes, Blanc's entire outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. Etymology Blanc/blanche is French for the color white. This can directly relate to her clothes mostly consisting of the color white and her divine name being "White Heart". It should also be noted that while Nintendo consoles tend to vary in color, Blanc's name was originally given to her with the Wii in mind. Trivia *In a popularity poll, Blanc placed 7th, just behind IF and beating Vert by 184 points. *In the most recent poll about which character was most wanted to be a main character of their own game, Blanc placed 1st. *In the first Hyperdimension Neptunia game, in one of Blanc's cutscenes, she is holding a book that references the Mario Bros series. *Her cap the "Green Dot" is a reference to the 1-Up Mushroom in the Mario series. *During one of her blog entries in the first game, Blanc hints to enjoying tangerines. *Originally, instead of her big cap, Blanc was to wear a big hair bow. She can still get this bow as an accessory in the first game. *Despite being the most foul-mouthed and hateful goddess, Histoire believes that she cares for her people the most. *Blanc is a big fan of Falcom, and even asks her for an autograph. This may be due to the Falcom games being on Nintendo consoles. *Blanc/White Heart is said to be the oldest of the CPU in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. This is a reference to Nintendo being the oldest of all gaming companies, with the company being first established in 1889 and their first home console being released in 1983 (or 1985 in the west). *Blanc is the only one to gain a bust size increase from the transition from normal HDD form to Next HDD. *At the end of Ultradimension Blanc's sleeves she has big Hanafuda Cards. this is a reference to Nintendo when they first started in 1889 making Hanafuda Cards. *Blanc's high defensive stats are most likely a reference to the insane durability of Nintendo systems. Strangely enough, Rom and Ram don't share this trait. ** Ironically, despite her being the shortest and most petite of the four CPUs, she is the toughest and slowest of the four, while Vert, who is the tallest and bustiest, is the most fragile and fastest. * Utra Dimension White Heart's Processor Unit resembles the Famicom, the first Nintendo home console. Navigation Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Female Characters Category:Lowee Residents Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters Category:Main Characters